Shadow of the Bat Part II/Dialogue
This is a transcript of the Batman: The Animated Series episode "Shadow of the Bat Part II" from season one, which aired on September 14, 1993. It is divided into dialogue sections for better comprehension. UNLIKELY AlLIANCES IN THE BATCAVE * Alfred Pennyworth: Where will you start? * Robin: With Gil Mason. The videotape clearly shows that he ducked before those shots were fired. If he knew that he was going to be shot at, he probably knows a lot more about what's going on. * Alfred: Then he may know more then he's letting on about Commissioner Gordon's unfortunate situation. * Robin: I hope so, Alfred, because if this lead fizzles, then I'm fresh out of ideas. IN THE ROOFTOPS * Robin: You again! Listen, under other circumstances this could be fun, but I got a job to do! * Batgirl: Don't flatter yourself. * Robin: Well, I don't have time to baby-sit ammateurs, okay? * Batgirl: I may not have a diploma from crime-fighting school, but I can do fine on my own, thanks. * Robin: What are you doing here, anyway? * Batgirl: Same as you. We both suspect Mason of-- * Gil Mason: (answering the phone) Mason here. - You wanna meet? - Okay, where? * Batgirl: What's he saying? * Robin: Shh! * Batgirl: Dork. * Mason: South Gotham Subway, the old river entrance in one hour. - Right, I'm on my way. * Robin: Well, show's over. You can run along home now. * Batgirl: Okay. * Robin: Okay? * Batgirl: If you won't let me help you, what else can I do? * Robin: Good. You've got some sense after all. * Batgirl: Nice guy, but a few bats short of a belfry. - Whoa... gotta work on that landing, girl. ---- RECKONING * Batgirl: I guess the party started without me. * Two-Face: You sure you haven't seen him at the department? * Mason: I'd remember that face! Who is he? * Two-Face: In a few minutes, nobody's gonna care. - Okay, you're done. * Mason: So that's it? You bring me all the way to South Gotham to ID some two-bit hood? * Two-Face: Don't get wise with me, Mason! Remember who got you set up as Gordon's assistant. * Mason: Right, Harvey, right. * Two-Face: DON'T CALL ME THAT! It's Two-Face to you, pretty boy! * Mason: Okay, okay! Two-Face! Take is easy! You're the man! * Two-Face: Don't you forget it! - Since our little stunt at the rally, I got the city thinking you're the best thing since the Batman. Once Gordon's out of the picture, you'll be assured to take his place. In fact, they could be calling you Commissioner by tomorrow! * Mason: Tomorow? * Two-Face: I'm stepping up the time table. Too many people nosing around. This guy, that Batgirl chippie. I'm not taking any chances. My men'll bust Gordon out of jail tonight, then we'll dump him off................ * Thugs: Hey, who's that? - Hey, did you hear something? * Two-Face: We got company! Over there! * Matches Malone: Robin, look out! * Two-Face: Robin? - If he's Robin, that makes you... * Mason: Let's go! * Two-Face: Blow it! ---- DEATH TRAP * Robin: Just whose side are you on? * Batgirl: You're right. If I hadn't let him take me by surprise... * Malone: Robin! I see you brought a date? * Robin: Me? I thought she was with you! She's got your taste in clothes! Speaking of which... * Batgirl: Yes! Am I glad to see you! * Batman: Do you mind? * Batgirl: Sorry. OUTSIDE * Mason: Well, this is just great! Now Batman and Robin know what's going on! * Mad Dog: The bat-chick too! I saw here there! * Two-Face: The explosion probably took care of them. But just in case... INSIDE * Batman: I don't know who you are or why you're doing this but let's get one thing straight: It takes more than a costume and an attitude to do this work. * Batgirl: Look, I've got a reason for being here so- * Batman: You've already fouled up once. Stay out of our way so it doesn't happen again! - I should've known it would be Two-Face. It's a perfect two-part plan. He consolidates the gangs while Mason takes over the police. * Batgirl: What he said about the Commissioner, will he--? * Batman: You saw him flip his coin. It's a judge, jury... and executioner. * Robin: And here we sit with no way to... huh? Sounds like a train! * Batgirl: Hold on! * Robin: Not bad... maybe there's hope for you after all. - Hurry Batman! * Batgirl: Great, only how do we get to it? * Robin: Always carry a spare! * Batman: You first! Press here to send it back down to us. * Robin: Wait! Just in case you run into trouble up there! * Batgirl: Thanks! - No! ---- DOUBLE SETUP * Commissioner Gordon: If I ever get re-instated, Bullock, remind me to do something about the food in here. * Harvey Bullock: Relax, Commish! We got the judge to reconsider bail, didn't we? You gonna eat that pickle? * Gordon: What in...? * Thugs: Come on, Commissioner! Rupert Thorne doesn't desert his friends. * Bullock: Thorne... Get some keys down here! Never a blasted cop when you need one! IN THE SUBWAY * Robin: Think she made it? * Batman: I hope so. * Robin: Think we'll make it? AT THE JAIL * Summer Gleeson: What do you think about the Commissioner's innocence now, detective? * Bullock: I don't know! * Reporter: Come on, he has to be guilty! * Reporters: Have you heard from Gordon? Any leads on his whereabouts. (More noise) * Bullock: Get outta my face, all of ya! * Officer: I can barely hear ya, miss! The phone line must've been damaged by the explosion. Speak up! * Batgirl: I said Commissioner Gordon's in danger! * Officer: I still can't hear ya! If you want the story on Gordon's breakout, come down here. * Batgirl: Breakout! They've got him! IN THE SUBWAY * Batman: I've got an idea. * Robin: It's about time! - Where we going? * Batman: We'll find out when we get there. * Robin: Subways are getting more dangerous everyday! You think they got the Commissioner by now. * Batman: Most likely. We've got to get to Bayshore wharf. * Robin: Glad it's not far, I hate wet shoes! ---- FINALE * Mason: It's business, Jim. Nothing personal. Matter of fact, I respect you! I do! But a fella has to take his opportunities where he finds them. And with you out of the way, I'll be Mayor inside of a year. * Gordon: You're sick, Gil! A lot sicker than him! At least I can see his bad half! * Gil: Sorry you feel that way. At least you won't have to worry about Barbara. I'll take good care of her. She's very fond of me, you know. * Gordon: You piece of scum! I may not be around to stop you, but I know someone who will! * Gil: I wouldn't count on it, Jim! There's been a recent decline in the bat population. * Batgirl: Run Commissioner! * Two-Face: Get 'im! * Gordon: Batgirl, I presume. * Batgirl: Don't worry, I'll get you out of this. Somehow. * Robin: Missed me? * Batgirl: I think you're safe now, sir. * Two-Face: Get him! Stop the Bat! - You've screwed up my plans for the last time, Batman! * Batgirl: No, you don't! * Gordon: That's a first: a coin flips Two-Face. * Robin: Where's Batgirl? * Batman: Out there. On her own. * Mason: Now let's see who you really are! - Barbara?! I didn't know it was you! * Batgirl: Would it have made a difference, Gil? (Knocks him out) I ought to leave you here... AFTERMATH * Summer: Commissioner, I understand that Gil Mason is still in a coma. * Gordon: Yes, but even so he has been indicted. * Summer: So, how does it feel to be behind your desk again? * Gordon: A heck of a lot better than a ........ behind bars. * Summer: And what of the mysterious Batgirl? Who is she and where has she vanished to? Any thoughts. * Gordon: As far as I'm concerned, she's as welcome in Gotham City as the Batman. * Dick: How do you think Batman will feel about that? * Bruce: I suppose there's always room for one more. And I have a feeling we'll be seeing her again. * Barbara: I wouldn't be at all surprised. ---- Category:Episode Dialogues